Kitsune's Valentine
by GoldenFox13
Summary: It's Valentine's Day for the Fruba Cast. Hikaru makes chocolate for everyone but will she lose confidence? Feelings are expressed and someone get's kissed.


**Fox's Curse**

**Valentine's Day Special! This will have more characters than introduced in the fanfiction so far so bare with me. I may also use this in future chapters but will end up changing it to fit my fanfiction. The school will go crazy for team Sohma, this is the time for love so let's see how this goes. **

I do** not own **Fruit basket, just Hikaru, Eichi , Sakura and Natsumi^^

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

Lately Hikaru noticed her fanclub was growing, she admit it pleased her to know so many people liked her however this also meant she had enemies from Yuki/ Sohma club because for reasons they don't know the Sohmas of the school flock together and it happens that her and Tohru are at their center.

"Hikaru-san!" the girl turns to see a girl with light brown hair with bright brown eyes.

"Oi, Natsumi. Not to loud I had to do some serious sneaking to get away from the guys today, more forceful than usual." Hikaru said to the girl. She had come a long way since arriving to Kaibara High, by this time she had been getting along with girl classmates better but it's to the points where avid Yuki fans dislike her but other than Tohru, Natsumi is another female friend she's made in addition to Eichi's little sister Sakura.

"Gomen, they are like this because Hikaru-san is cute" she said and this made the ever modest fox blush. "That and it's almost Valentine's day and you know that that means." She added.

"Oh…I forgot about that" Hikaru said realizing it made sense now, they were more aggressive because they wanted to be notice enough to have chocolate made for them. "That's not going to happen, I'm not singling them out and I'm not making chocolate for all of them" Hikaru grumbled silently hating this tradition of the girl making chocolate for the guys.

"Poor guys… but wait what about the Sohma boys? Don't you have an eye for them?" she asked.

"Wh-what? That's silly they are all my friends, I can never single one of them out" Hikaru said flushing hotly at that accusation.

"Aww, no fun…well those girls will be throwing their sweets at them…so…" Natsumi said and looked to her friend. "Speaking of… you know how to make sweets right?"

"Yep, I work at a café remember" Hikaru responded.

"Can you…perhaps teach me how to make chocolate? I want to try making it instead this time around" she said.

"Wait, Natsumi-chan has someone she likes?" Hikaru asked in surprise.

"No, I love the idea of love of course! But I mean my family, we always give each other chocolate" she said smiling. "I wanted to make one for them this time around" she said.

"Um…" they turn to see Sakura behind them.

"Sorry senpais…it's just-"

"Nope, Call me Natsumi! Calling me senpai makes me feel old!" Natsumi playfully scolded.

"Oh…gomen, Natsumi-san. Hikaru…um" Sakura was confused now, Hikaru had always let her call her senpai and wasn't sure if she didn't like it either.

"Natsumi…you confused her. It's alright Sakura-chan, you can call me what makes you feel most comfortable, I already told you" she said.

"Ah. Right." Sakura said feeling better. "Sorry to ease drop…but if you are teaching Natsumi-san…can you possibly teach me?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura-chan has a crush? Aww kawaii!" Natsumi was hopeless romantic, she loved seeing people crush on each other and be in love but has never been in love herself.

Sakura turned red, redder than Hikaru's hair "No, no that's not it!" Sakura said clearly flustered.

"She means she wants to make one for Tenjou-san" Hikaru said.

"Aw for Niisan! Sibling love!" Natsumi gushed.

"Alrighty then. When can you guys start?" Hikaru asked, changing the subject and saved the blushing Sakura.

"I can go after school, I just have to get away from Eichi" Sakura said.

"I can go too, but I say we get some materials…" Natsumi said.

"True" Hikaru said realizing she might as well get into practice before making it for the others.

"Let's go to lunch before it's over and we haven't ate" Natsumi said realizing she had stopped Hikaru in the hall to talk to her as Valentine's day chocolate wasn't a good thing to talk about at a table full of guys and the Sohma guys at that.

"Hika-chan! Sa-chan and Umi-chan too!" Momiji called cheerfully.

"Momiji-chan!" Natsumi said as she greeted him.

"I was wondering where you guys were" Tohru said happily.

"Sorry got a little caught up." Hikaru said taking out her lunch.

"It's been rowdy lately" Arisa said as she finished her meal.

"Wild frenzy vibes everywhere" was all Saki said.

"Valentine's day." Momiji said.

"It's here already?" both Tohru and Kyo looked surprised.

"Shit" Kyo grumbled knowing Kagura would be making another appearance soon he had to plan to hide out that day.

"Didn't you realize it Tohru?" Arisa asked.

"I kind of forgot too" Hikaru said.

"How can you all forget the most romantic time of the year? Time for love and expressing what you didn't have the courage to during any other time of the year" Natsumi said, brown eyes sparkling.

"Romance, not my kind of thing" Arisa said.

"I like it for the sweets!" Momiji said.

"Strong romantic waves, so passionate" Saki said.

"Hana and her wave report" Arisa laughed.

"Good luck Sohmas, you guys will be hit with a wave of chocolate" Natsumi replied.

"I don't mind!" Momiji said.

"He'll have to ration Momiji's sugar intake" Haru said calmly and Kyo and Yuki nods.

"Aww…but why?" the boy pouts rather cutely.

"You are bubbly enough" Hikaru grumbled.

"Aw fine…I'll eat whatever Tohru-chan and Hika-chan makes. Wait will you make me one Hika-chan?" Momiji asks.

"I believe the proper way is the girl makes it for who she wants to. Guys don't ask Momiji" Haru said correcting his cousin.

The bell had sounded shortly much to Hikaru's relief she kind of wanted to be unknown what her plans are. "Alrighty, I'll see you guys later" Hikaru said getting up.

* * *

><p>"Oi Hikaru-chan" Eichi came up to her after school. "Haven't seen you today" he said.<p>

"Tenjou-san. I'm glad you are here" Hikaru said realizing she needed to ask him something.

"You are? How come?" he asked.

"I wanted to tell you Sakura will be with me after school" she said knowing he tend to worry about her.

"Oh, ok. I'm glad she's going out and stuff. If it's you then it's ok" he said happily.

"Hikaru-senpai."

"Ready to get going?"

Sakura appeared with Natsumi.

"Yep, and don't sorry Sakura I told him for you, hope its ok" Hikaru said.

"Oh that's fine. I'll see you home Eichi" Sakura said to her brother.

"Alright, no problem, have fun" he said heading his own way.

"Fujiko!" they turn to see Kyo, Yuki and Tohru. "Coming?" he asked.

"Ah sorry you guys, Natsumi is dragging me and Sakura out. I'll meet you guys later ok" Hikaru said.

"Alright, you guys take care" Yuki said.

"Bye Hikaru" Tohru said as the three of them went off.

"Why it had to be me dragging you guys off?" Natsumi pouts as they head off to go shopping.

"Because that's your character Natsumi-chan and they already know this" Hikaru replied which was true enough.

Hikaru took time to think how much she would need and who she would make it for.

"So who's your favorite Sohma?" Natsumi asked.

"Eh?" Hikaru and Sakura asked.

"Come on Hikaru, we have Yuki and Kyo in our class…and you got Haru and Momiji. That kid is sooo cute, hard to believe he's a year behind us" Natsumi said.

"Momiji is super sweet" Hikaru said softening up at the mention of the rabbit.

"He always hugs you and he gave you that cute nickname. Maybe he likes you" Natsumi said. "How cute, Senpai and Kohai relationship" she squealed being the hopeless romantic she was.

"Don't be silly. Besides he calls you 'Umi-chan' and Sakura 'Sa-chan' he gives nicknames to everyone" Hikaru said though she can't deny he gives her affection whenever he sees her.

"Or maybe Kyo?" Natsumi asked, continuing to guess. "He's a strong type but I know he's a softy he even addresses you formally even if he uses your last name" she added.

"They each call me different things. Yuki uses my first name with 'san' and so do you. Tohru calls me by my name. Sakura-chan's niisan calls me my first name and 'chan' and Haru uses my last name and 'san', what they call me doesn't too much matter. Whatever they are comfortable with. Look each of them are my friends so I have no favorite…why does it matter?" she asked.

"Teehee sure. What about you Sakura-chan?" Natsumi said making the younger girl her target.

"Well...both of them are in my class…since I've been hanging out with everyone at lunch they've both been talking to me…but…"Sakura said, face turning pink.

"Aww Sakura-chan" Hikaru hugs the smaller girl, finding her to be cute when she blushed. "Don't embarrass her Natsumi-chan" she said protectively.

"Aww come on that's no fun" Natsumi said with a laugh.

"It's ok…Momiji is who I can talk to the easiest…more approachable than Haru" Sakura admitted.

"Aww cute!" Natsumi said "So will you make a chocolate for him?" she asked.

"I don't know…he kind of said today he would only eat it from Tohru-senpai and Hikaru-senpai" she said.

"If you make him one I'm sure he would" Hikaru said thinking it's cute but not making her nervous as Natsumi was with her constant squealing. "But you can think about it later. We need to get on home to we can practice." She added.

* * *

><p>"Aw saw Hika-chan didn't join us" Momiji frowned as they walked home.<p>

"I'm glad she has friends to hang out with. Especially because she didn't have friends at her last school" Tohru said genuinely happy.

"Being around girls is less stressful on her since she doesn't need to fear transformation" Yuki replied.

"Man Valentine's day it going to be a pain" Kyo grumbled.

"Kagura will find you. I hope you know that" Yuki replied much to the cat's dismay.

"I forgot I need to get chocolates for everyone" Tohru said making a list. "Uo-chan, Hana-chan…" she trailed off.

"Don't overdo it like last time" Yuki said as she couldn't afford her tuition last time because she spent her money on chocolate for everyone.

"Yay chocolate" Momiji cheered. "Hmm…I wonder will Hika-chan make us one…oh wait, she may make it for her niisan" he said pondering.

"Will he even come home for a simple day like Valentine's day. I mean Christmas and New Years and Birthday is an important time but not Valentines" Kyo remarked.

"Oh here's where we go. Byebye Tohru-chan!" Momiji said waving as he and Haru go another way.

* * *

><p>Later on that night Hikaru had already taught Natsumi and Sakura how to make chocolate. It took plenty of attempts but they had successfully completed the task, Sakura was pretty good at it, Natsumi had to go through many trial and errors until it came out. She decided to go on the work and go home later as it would be pointless to go home first.<p>

The café was covered in red and pink hearts and roses was the theme. Today courtesy of Ayame they were all love fairies, pretty much a cupid. A short pink and red dress with white trimmings. On the back had little white angel wings and instead of a bow and arrow they had a want with a pink heart as the top part. It was cutesy and she wouldn't normally wear that stuff but since it was work she would have to.

"That Ayame guy makes such great costumes for this place. Thanks for suggesting it" her boss said. The problem before cosplay was expensive, putting a strain on her as she bought only the best materials for making sweets. Ayame was perfect because he did own a costume store so he gives them cute cosplays to wear at a cheaper price in exchange for eating here free which was fine by him.

"No problem, he has a regular customer so it's a win" she said though she didn't too much like frilly things like Tohru and thought this sort of thing looked better on her.

Seeing him now she went to greet him "Fujiko Hikaru I'll be your love fairy" she said to him flushing slightly because it was someone she knows.

"Aww Hikaru-chan is kawaii, wearing something I designed!" Ayame said.

"Arigatou Ayame-san" she said happily.

Getting him seated at a table she gave him his usual tea and cake.

"Arigatou. I came to see everyone wearing them" he said excitedly.

As the evening went on Ayame was happily seeing all the cute girls in his costume and this pleased him. Getting the report that everyone liked them he was ready to get going. "Alright Hikaru-chan, I'm heading back, be sure you tell Gure-san hello" he said.

"Of course I will" she said and and watched him leave.

Later on during the evening "You young lady better get home" her boss said. "You did well today" she said to her.

"Thanks" she said going to change in her school uniform again and as she went outside in the slightly chilly night air.

When she got home Tohru was there along with Kyo and Yuki now that she thought about it she was used to Yuki walking her back. _'Glad he didn't though…still thinking about who all to give chocolate to.'_

"Welcome home, we just got back a moment ago" Tohru said.

"Ah you had work too Tohru?" asked Hikaru.

"Hai, I thought I told you, I'm sorry" Tohru said.

"Oh I didn't know both of you worked today. Gomen Hikaru-san" Yuki said as he usually went to get her as he would for Tohru depending on who worked that day.

"Why are you apologizing for?" Hikaru replied as she heads for the stairs.

"Oh how was the trip with Natsumi-san?" asked Tohru.

"Fine, very tiresome…I guess I'll go to the bath" she said leaving.

"Oh darn I forgot to tell her I leftover dinner" Tohru said.

"Was that Hikaru-chan?" Shigure said poking his head out o his studies.

"Hai, she went to shower" Tohru said.

"Ayame made the cutest maid outfit for the café for Valentine's day! He sent me a picture!" Shigure said.

"Pervert" Kyo and Yuki said.

"But the dress is cute. Hikaru looks good in it" Tohru said as Shigure showed the picture, Kyo grunts, face turning pink and Yuki was speechless as well, haven't seen her in anything quite like that before.

"She's a 'love' fairy!" Shigure said.

"Cute, for Valentine's day" Tohru said smiling thinking that it was cute.

"What are you doing?" they looked up to see Hikaru in pajamas.

"Ayame sent me a picture of you in your maid outfit for your job!"

"Ah don't look at that" Hikaru became hot in embarrassment trying to get the phone away from Shigure who dodged and twisted out the way.

"Why? Hikaru-chan is so cute!" Shigure said.

"No I look silly, I hated every minute in that thing, I hoped Tenjou-san or Sakura didn't show up today" she said.

"No way Hikaru, I thought you looked nice" Tohru said.

"Really?"

"Hai."

"I thought…it looked nice on Hikaru-san also" Yuki said, this made her super warm.

_POOF_

Once again she had transformed, turning into a crimson colored fox on the floor. This caused Shigure to laugh "You've embarrassed her Yuki" Shigure said.

"You guys are too much" Hikaru said and was picked up by Yuki.

"I'm sorry Hikaru-san. Did I say too much?" Yuki asked looking into her eyes.

Her heart hammered in her chest, how was it that Yuki did that to her? It annoyed her but as she looked into his violet eyes she shook her head.

"Sorry…I've been with everyone for awhile…yet I'm not used to it" Hikaru said with laughter.

_POOF_

She changed and quickly changed with her back turned from them. The smoke cleared she was in her pajamas again.

"Record time" she sighed.

"Oh Hikaru I had leftover dinner since you didn't come back" Tohru said.

"Oh perfect, thanks" Hikaru said going to warm up food as the others got settled for bed.

* * *

><p>Days passed and today was Valentine's day, Kyo was on high alert for Kagura on the way to school. When they arrived girls were screaming with boxes of chocolate for Yuki and other Sohmas.<p>

"We love you Yuki!"

"Hikaru!" the guys were cheering just as much today.

"Good morning everyone" Hikaru said smiling brightly and this made them go insane. She knew she would have to be extra careful today of all days.

"Hikaru-san."

"Hikaru-senpai."

She turns to see Natsumi and Sakura come up to her they hold out a box, Natsumi's was red with white ribbon holding it together and Sakura's was white with a drawn sakura flower on it.

"Happy Valentine's Hikaru" Natsumi said and inside the small box was some chocolate shaped hearts, they weren't perfect but knowing it came from a friend meant a lot.

"Aw you guys" the fox had one arm around each of them happy to know she had gotten a gift from them.

"Ah I haven't forgotten about you guys" Hikaru said giving them a wrapped bag with a ribbon holding it together. Pink was for Sakura and the red was for Natsumi.

"Aww Hikaru!" Natsumi said squeeing as she accepted her gift. "Thanks for teaching me, my folks was impressed" Natsumi said.

"I know what I'm snacking on for lunch" she said to them.

"Hikaru-san is popular" Yuki said when they all got to class.

"You think so?"

"Getting chocolate from girls" Kyo said.

"Sure Kyo-kun" Hikaru said.

"Um Kyo-kun…please accept my chocolate" a classmate shyly approached Kyo.

Kyo was appalled; he didn't think he'd get anything. He didn't hold a great reputation with the girls like Yuki and Momiji.

"Sure. Arigatou" Kyo replied accepting it and the girl's face was pink as she went back to her seat and instantly talked to her friends.

"Oi Kyon! Look at you, you sly dog" the guys made comments about him getting chocolate.

"Alright class I know today is Valentine's day but let's try and focus" sensei said finally coming into the class and starting the lessons for the day.

'_Yuki and the others will have a lot by the end of the day…I wonder if they would accept mine.'_ She couldn't help but ask herself this as class continued on, looking at Yuki who was working along with the lesson and then to Kyo who was more occupied looking out the window nervously.

The day continued on and Hikaru was ready to go to lunch so that she could give out some more of her chocolate. Lunch came and Hikaru went in to the large table, growing as more people came to sit with them. The same in time to see a happy Momiji holding a box and Uotani-san and Hanajima-san hugging a happy Tohru and it was assumed she gave them her chocolate.

'_Tohru is really good at making people happy.'_ However she was beginning to have doubts, she hasn't been with the Sohmas for as long as the bubbly girl had been. She could tell she gave them her chocolate as Yuki was smiling gently and Kyo was flushed in the face but was at ease as he could possibly be on a day like today.

"Hikaru-senpai, come sit." Sakura said as she was the first to spot the red head and patted a seat between her and Momiji.

"Hey Hikaru-san." Yuki greets her.

"Hika-chan look Tohru handed out chocolate." Momiji exclaimed as she took a seat.

"Tohru-chan is so nice" Natsumi said as she too had gotten one.

"I wanted to wait till I see everyone at one time…so here, for you too Hikaru" Tohru said smiling as she held out a little red and white plaid pattern box with a yellow ribbon tied on it.

"I…don't know what to say…but…arigatou Tohru" Hikaru accepted it, this made her doubt fade a little and in turn she smiled, one that she didn't use on the guys, her true genuine smiles.

"Oh Tohru is so nice" Arisa had said.

"Hikaru-san should definitely smile like this more often!" Natsumi said recognizing her friend's expression.

"Oh Natsumi…" Hikaru shook her head. "Oh, speaking of chocolate" she added figuring it was now or never. She hend out a little blue bag with white bunnies on it and it was tied with a yellow ribbon. "This is for you" she said to Momiji.

"Yay! Arigatou Hika-chan" he accepted it happily. "Yay! Hika-chan's chocolate!" he said becoming happier.

Next the wrapper was white with black heart shapes all over it, and it was tied together with a red ribbon "Here you go Haru-san" she said handing it to him. His grey eyes met Hikaru's brown and he accepts it.

"Ah. Arigatou Hikaru-san" he said rather calmly but he gave a small smile and this made her happy.

"Aw! Senpai Kohai love love!" Natsumi squealed.

"Oi Natsumi, too much manga for you" Hikaru said completely embarrassed.

"Aww don't be embarrassed, I like Hika-chan!" Momiji said cutely hugging her waist which only got Natsumi riled up further.

"Fujiko you can sure pick your friends" Arisa said laughing.

"What Senpai Kohai love is too cute. I wish stuff in manga can happen for real" Natsumi said with a dreamy sigh.

"Oi Hikaru-chan look, look!" Eichi appeared at the table with a neatly wrapped package in his hand.

"Ei-Eichi! Don't show the whole world" Sakura said bashfully.

"Sakura made me chocolate, it's the cutest thing ever" Eichi said happily.

"I know she wanted some help so I helped her practice. She made them for you" she said to him.

"Aww Sakura!" Eichi, overcame with joy only an older brother could have, hugged his sister, cheek pressed into her head and nuzzled her cutely. "Your niisan is so happy. Best Valentine's day ever!" he said.

"Shows what you are like if your sister just gave you chocolate" Arisa said with a grin and this got Kyo laughing as well, meanwhile Sakura was super red in embarrassment.

"Well I'm not a Sohma for one, you guys get all the attention" Eichi's green eyes flickered to Yuki for a moment. "And second I got a few but a chocolate that came from someone you care about is the _most_ important and the sweetest chocolate of all" he said.

"He actually made sense" Natsumi said.

"Of course, this is coming from the girl who lives in a romantic fantasy world" he remarked. His once serious expression changed fast. "Anyway I better get going. I'm so eating my chocolate today from my little sister!" he said happily leaving the table.

"Tenjou-san is strange" Yuki remarked.

"He has a good heart though and is quite honest with his feelings, especially when it comes to Sakura …I like that about him" Hikaru remarked looking after his form.

"Hai, Eichi is always so very honest…though I wish he wouldn't show everyone I made him chocolate" Sakura said shyly.

"He's acting like a father who's gotten a gift from his daughter for the first time" Arisa said.

"Tenjou-san's openness is what makes him liked my most girls" Saki giving everyone a quick analysis .

"Well he's embarrassing Sakura so I guess I better step in" Hikaru said seeing he was still going around showing his chocolate proudly. In a flash she was at his side and swiftly took the chocolate from him.

"Aww, why so mean Hikaru-chan?" Eichi frowned when his chocolate was taken from him.

"You're embarrassing her" she said slipping it into her bag and he instantly tried taking it from her. She dodged and nimbly moved around his failed attempts to retrieving his chocolate.

"Nope, you can't get it back" Hikaru replied and walked off.

"Haha Tenjou you got showed up by Fujiko" some of his friends called out.

"Girls are supposed to give you chocolates not take them Tenjou" the guys called as Eichi goes off after her.

"Hikaru-chan you are terribly-" he stopped as she held out the box she had taken from him moments ago. After walking all over they had ended up in the silent halls but was glad she had stopped either way and took back his gift.

"Now stop embarrassing Sakura-chan or this time you won't get it back till the end of the day" Hikaru said still scolding him.

"Why must you treat me like I'm a kid?" Eichi asked looking down at her.

"Because you do silly things like a kid" Hikaru replied.

"I'm just having some fun. And I'm just glad Sakura made me chocolate. Usually it's a card but knowing she made me something meant a lot ya know?" he said leaning against the wall looking up at the ceiling.

"I know, you really are something when it comes to Sakura-chan" Hikaru said with a smile.

Eichi sighed "It's for anyone that I care about silly" he said with a slight smile. "So I'm not on punishment anymore?' he asked.

"Nope, just no more announcing to the world ok?" she asked.

"Alright I can try" he said but as quickly as he turned to leave her arm caught the cuff of his sleeve. "Eh?" he turned to her but to his surprise she looked up at him through her bangs, golden eyes looking into his green ones.

"Here…for you.." she said hanging him her bag, it was a light shade of blue with a green ribbon tied around it.

"H-Hikaru-chan?" he turned pink, he did not expect her to give him one, not when she hung out with the popular Sohmas.

"Do…you not want it? I knew you of all people had a sweet tooth as much as you come to the café…so.." Hikaru's heart pounded in her chest, somehow feeling more embarrassed to give him chocolate than anyone else.

"No, I happily accept it Hikaru-chan" he said. "It's just…I didn't think I would get one that's all" he added.

"Because of the others? You are a baka Tenjou-san" Hikaru said shaking her head. "You are the first male friend I made on my own, you are…my precious friend that won't be replaced" Hikaru admitted to him. She wouldn't have met Yuki and the others had it not been for Tohru, and even then what keeps her bound to them was the curse. _'Without it…I'm sure I wouldn't have them with me now…but Tenjou-san came up to me openly from the start.'_

"You mean that?"

"Hai. That and you really have had my back from then till now. It's just a small way of showing my gratitude" she said.

He bashfully glanced away and rubbed the back of his head "Arigatou Hikaru-chan…you can show gratitude by calling me by my name. You call everyone else by theirs" he said asking this for who knows how many times. Though unlike those times she can't talk her way out of it.

"Ei…Eichi-san" she said his name and watched him smile.

"Thanks, that made getting this chocolate even better. Now for this" he said suddenly leaning in close to her.

'_Wait…what? Is he going to?'_

Her face turned red as he came so close she could feel him breathe. His forehead gently touched hers. "You're someone special to me too" he said for her to hear. He then laughed gently as he leaned back away from her ruffling the top of her head a little. "Relax Hikaru-chan!" he said just as the chime sounded, ending lunch.

"Arigatou once again. I'll see you around" he said waving and heading off with both chocolates and leaving a rather flushed Hikaru who leaned against the wall, trying to calm herself.

"That Tenjou-san…I swear he'll make me transform yet" she muttered before getting herself situated and heading to class.

* * *

><p>School was out and Sakura still held on to the last chocolate but decided to be brave. She just had to give Momiji his chocolate. "But will he accept mine?" she wondered .<p>

"Sa-chan!" Momij ran up to the girl smiling.

"Momiji-san…um.." Sakura turned pink as she hadn't exactly gathered her courage.

"What's wrong Sa-chan?" he asked the girl in question.

"If you would…accept this" Sakura held out a bright yellow box tied with a pink ribbon.

"This is for me?" Momiji asked.

"Hai…for being my friend" Sakura said as in all honesty Momiji was the few people to talk to her in class.

"Arigatou Sa-chan" Momiji happily accepts it with a smile. "Thanks for being my friend too!" Momiji said happily wishing to give the girl a hug but couldn't. He would always hug Tohru but it was only she knew about the curse and she never seemed to mind. And he hugs Hikaru because she is one of the few girls he can hug without transforming and she seems to like it too.

Seeing as he couldn't hug her he quickly leaned up, as even she was slightly taller than him, and kissed her cheek gently and pulled away before she could register what happened.

"Bye bye Sa-chan! I better get going" he said and runs off to meet up with the others leaving a blushing Sakura with a hand to her cheek.

Meanwhile Hikaru was waiting to meet up with the others after saying bye to Natsumi who went on home.

"Hikaru-chan!"

"Hikaru-senpai."

Hikaru turned and saw Sakura with Eichi and she flushed at what he did in the hall earlier but waved back at them. "You guys have fun ok. I won't be there tonight but be sure to check out the café's decorations" she said to them.

"Ah, I heard they got new uniforms, I'd like to see Hikaru-chan in something kawaii" he said and this made her look away in embarrassment.

"Niisan don't tease Hikaru-senpai" Sakura scolded and hits her brother on the arm lightly.

"Aww Hikaru-chan you making my sweet quiet sister all violent" He whined and dramatically rubbed his shoulder.

"That's my Kohai" Hikaru said to Sakura affectionately.

"Bye bye Senpai" Sakura said as she walked home with her brother.

"Fujiko."

"Hikaru-san"

Hikaru saw Kyo, Tohru and Haru not far behind.

"Hey you guys" she said.

"Have you seen Yuki?" Haru asked.

"And the runt too?" Kyo adds

"Ah I haven't I've just been waiting on everyone" Hikaru said.

"Sorry about the wait." Yuki said appearing with Momiji.

"Yay we are all together now let's go!" Momiji said cheerfully grabbing Tohru's and Hikaru's hand and pulls them along.

"I've got to get to get going before-"

"KYOOO-KUUUUUUN!"

"Damn!"

Before the cat could run of a girl with big brown eyes and shoulder length hair appeared she had a child like appearance from the frilly shirt and a animal bag on her back.

"I…MISSED YOU MY LOVE!" just like that she turned sweet to widly passionate and went into a mad dash after Kyo.

"Ka-chan is here!" Momiji exclaimed.

Kyo, after being battered by a wild Kagura walked along side everyone with the girl clinging to his arm happily as if her tirade never happened.

"Oh Kagura-san, I have chocolate for you, but it's at the house" Tohru said after awhile.

"Yay! Arigatou Tohru" she said happily smiling at Tohru.

"I had already left chocolates for everyone at the main house too" Karuga said turning to Momiji and Haru.

"Yay, arigatou Ka-chan" Momiji said happily.

"I already been to Shigure-san's house too so I have everyone's stuff there" she added and squeezes Kyo's arm. "Including you" she said and he looked away in irritation.

Hikaru was then reminded she needed to go home as well but kept quiet as she watched them all interact. No matter how unique these individuals were, getting a group of them together made it look like a clan, a pack, something to belong to. _'I'd probably be like that if I'd been raised with them…maybe if I were a different animal of the zodiac…'_

"Hikaru-san?" she looked to see Haru's blank stare in her face. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Oh yea, thanks for asking." She said and ruffling the younger guy's white hair she like his calm side and he too seemed to be very observant.

"Aww we going our separate ways" Momiji frowned.

"There's always tomorrow" Hikaru said to him.

"Hai…well before I go I need to thank you for the chocolate!" he said going in to hug Tohru but Kyo stops him.

"Cut it out you runt. Do you want to transform in the middle of the street baka?" Kyo exclaimed.

"Waahhh!" Momiji whines and then stops. "Fine then. Arigatou Tohru-chan!" he said reaching up to kiss her cheek which left her smiling.

"No problem at all Momiji" she said thinking it was cute of him and of course not seeing any problem with it.

"You little!" Kyo lunged to grab the rabbit but he quickly moved to Hikaru, hugging her tightly which she instantly returns.

"You are too cute sometimes Momiji" Hikaru said affectionately.

"Yay Hika-chan is cute too!" he said leaning up and kissing her cheek which made Hikaru flush hotly. "Arigatou Hika-chan!" he said.

_POOF_

Hikaru had transformed, though further embarrassed, there was no one around.

"Teehee I made Hika-chan transform" Momiji said with a smile and left with Haru.

"I'm pathetic…I let my jitteriness get in the way again" she said and Tohru picks her up.

"It's fine Hikaru, you can only be you. So what if you transform for different reasons. I think it just means you really like everyone" Tohru said.

"Momiji is cute and childlike but he's still a boy…I'm not used to being close to anyone other than my brother…being a year now you'd think I'd get use to it" Hikaru said looking annoyed.

"He knows that. He's just doing it on purpose that runt" Kyo grumbled.

"Momiji-chan is cute I didn't think he'd start kissing already" Kagura said.

"Though that habit can be dangerous to the secret…would you transform if someone tries to kiss you at school? Kyo and I can't always be around" Yuki said looking straight ahead.

"As if I'm letting the fans get that close." Hikaru grumbled. "Besides Momiji caught me off guard" she added.

"It doesn't have to be a fan. And you have no idea how guys work. Fujiko-san" he responded simply.

_POOF_

In the smoke she quickly gets dressed again, managing to get everything together again before it cleared and was adjusting her shoes. _'What's gotten into him all of a sudden?'_ Before she had time to ponder her apartment was nearby and she went her own way saying she'll be home later.

"What's wrong Yu-chan?" Kagura asked after Hikaru left.

"Hai, you seemed different" Tohru said.

"Worried about that Tenjou guy?" Kyo asked instantly getting it.

"Yes, he's way too close for my liking. It doesn't take much to make her react and transform…" Yuki said though he didn't tell them he saw him made a move on the fox. He wasn't sure what to make of what he saw, he wasn't sure why he was so angry. _'I even called her Fujiko-san…I just need to talk to her about it…'_

"If he were to learn about it…would it be that bad? I mean what if he really likes Hikaru? I just really want all the cursed members to be happy…but Hikaru especially being the fox and all" Tohru said holding her hands together with a distant look in her eyes.

"I mean, we were lucky to have you…and she's lucky to still be alive…but as a cursed member it's hard to be accepted by others outside the zodiac…it just always end badly for us Tohru…and your our one exception" Yuki said with a serious expression.

"Besides what if people in the school started to know…not only will Tenjou and everyone elses memories be erased. But yours could be erased at any time" Kyo added realizing Tohru will never be safe from Akito.

"You guys worry too much!" Kagura said. "Hikaru is smart and wouldn't let the secret out. But I do think she needs to be able to love someone too. And have them love all of her back like I love Kyo-kun!" she said hugging him tightly.

Though her words were innocent for she never had to deal with Akito like so many of the others, she had a point. Hikaru did need someone other than her brother to love her. But could it be Tenjou? Would he be as accepting to their secret as Tohru has been? Yuki looks to Tohru's smiling face as she chats with Kagura.

'_No, Tohru is one of a kind, she's handled our worst, even the stupid cat's transformation and she's never left our side…' _Yuki was glad to have her at his side and slowly making everyone feel good about themselves. He was more concerned about Hikaru getting hurt, though Tohru's case is special, an outsider in her life would end bad with Hatori and his past setting the example.

* * *

><p>Hikaru went back and got the chocolates she made for everyone she only bought the ones for people she would see at school. "I hope they didn't think I didn't make them one…maybe that's why Yuki was acting weird" she said realizing his attitude changed.<p>

She headed on to Shigure's house memories of today flooding in her head she touched her cheek without thinking too much of it. "I really forget he's the same age as me…he's just so short and kid like…he's worst than Yuki…they seem to always make me transform" she said as she walked.

When she arrived Kyo had a big hunk of chocolate in his hand that he was reluctantly eating and Shigure was happily eating his from Tohru.

"Welcome home, Hikaru onee-san" Kisa said happily with a bashful Hiro beside her.

"Aww Kisa-chan, Hi-chan" Hikaru hugs the two of them, finding them so cute.

"Kisa insisted we come, She wanted to give you chocolate for Valentine" Hiro said looking away from her though embarrassed from the nickname she gave him.

"Hai, here Hikaru onee-san" she said handing her a heart designed wrapped paper.

"Aww thanks" she said hugging the tiger cub, she loved her just as much as Tohru. "I have one for you too" she said handing a pink one wrapped with a golden ribbon.

"Two…thanks so much" Kisa said happily.

"And you too my little lamb" Hikaru said affectionately.

"Don't call me that" Hiro said with a childish blush trying in vain to look tough. He reminded her of a young Kyo. She gave him one that was blue with white clouds, the clouds reminded her of little sheep.

"You coded the wrappers" Kagura noted.

"Hai, since I had a lot to make I had to get some that would best represent the person I'm giving it too.

"Here…for you Shigure-san, for taking me in. I'm forever grateful" Hikaru said handing him chocolate wrapped neatly in green with black paw print wrapper with a white ribbon.

"Aww Hikaru-chan!" Shigure said hugging her, by this time she was used to his hugs and accepts it. "You are soo nice" he said.

"Ah, right Tohru this is for you" she said handing Tohru a pink one with a white ribbon.

"Arigatou Hikaru" Tohru said happily accepting it.

Hikaru was slowly feeling better about everything. She dug in her bag and held out a pastel blue one with an orange ribbon and a lavendar one tied with a white ribbon. "Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun, for being very patient with me." She said handing each of them their own bag.

"We're the same, so don't worry about it" Kyo said.

"Ah, arigatou" Yuki said accepting the chocolate though he was slightly pink.

They all sat and tried some of each other's chocolate "Kisa-chan's chocolate is so good, thanks so much" Hikaru smiled and Tohru nods in agreement.

"Hai, arigatou Kisa" Tohru replied, very happy to get chocolate from the tiger.

The girl blushed but was happy they liked it once again reminding everyone of Sakura from school.

"Well we're heading back now" Hiro said after awhile.

"Ah, bye Hiro-kun" Tohru said.

"Hi-chan, bye bye" Hikaru said as well. "You too Kisa-chan, be sure to stop by again" she added liking when the both of them were around.

"I am leaving too. Bye my love" Kagura affectionately hugs Kyo much to his dismay.

"I hope chocolate didn't spoil your appetite" Tohru said as she was getting ready to make dinner.

"Nope not at all" Shigure said and watched as Tohru left. "So how was school?" he asked for small talk.

"Insane…I need to skip school the next time around" Kyo said though mostly so he could hide out from Kagura.

"Feel bad for the fans who wanted chocolate…but making it is a difficult task" Hikaru said as she munched on some more of Kisa's chocolate.

After dinner and bath everyone was doing their own thing. Kyo was on the roof, Shugure was in his studies and Tohru was the last to take a bath as she had work. Hikaru was getting a drink as she noticed Yuki sitting on the steps outside letting in some chilly night air.

"Yuki-kun?" Hikaru took a seat next to him and looking up to the sky with him.

"Oh…Fu-"

"Are you mad with me? I felt you were bothered today…you hardly said anything to me…even at dinner…did I do something wrong? You even called me Fujiko-san…you haven't called me that in a long time…" Hikaru said, completely distraught.

Yuki sighed and in an instant pulls her into an embrace making her heart beat fast at his unexpected move. "Y-Yuki-kun?" Hikaru asked looking unto his violet eyes.

"No… I'm not mad with you Hikaru-san…I just…" Yuki said sighing as the one who is always composed and had the right things to say couldn't formulate the words that tormented his mind.

'_I'm bothered I saw Tenjou kiss you. I'm bothered that I don't know that I'm more worried about, you liking someone, exposing our secret or endangering Tohru-san.' _Lots of other thoughts swirled in the young man's mind.

"Say…I saw you…with Tenjou-san" Yuki began.

"Look I am always careful around him. He didn't try to hug me or anything. I was just giving him his chocolate" she said to him.

"What do you think of him? I think he has taking a liking to you" Yuki said shifting his head to where his bangs covered his eyes.

"What I think…" Hikaru paused to ponder. "He's special…because he's the first non guy zodiac member to be my friend. I mean the first friend I made on my own" she said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean without Tohru…I wouldn't have been able to meet you guys…without this common curse I wouldn't be in this house now. If I were a normal girl, I wouldn't have had you guys as friends" she said which was the truth. She would have had a normal family, a father, her mother and Satoshi

"Do…you think that?" Yuki asked

"Besides the point Tohru would have still tried to be friendly…but if I were normal and moved here…I wouldn't have been able to be close to you now…only Tohru would be the only outsider to know…about you all. To be close in everyone's heart" Hikaru gave a forced smile.

"And that's why I'm glad to have met Tenjou-san on my own…because I also met Sakura-chan. Those two helped me become a more sociable person and eventually Natsumi came into my life. Sure because of the curse I have to be cautious because no matter how much I may want to I can't hug him, it's not just my secret it's 13 other people's secret. But Tenjou-san has great qualities that makes him a great person, I'm glad to call him a friend" Hikaru said summing up her feelings as best as she can.

Yuki had to admit he was hurt when she thought they wouldn't been friends had it not been for Tohru. However as much as he hated to agree, if she was a normal girl with no curse they wouldn't have allowed her to be close as they would Tohru. He looked at her hurt face and he couldn't help but wonder if she's had that thought on her mind for awhile. He also wasn't sure what to think of her answer to her question.

"Well…another question…I went to find you at lunch…but it looked like he had you leaning against the wall and he was bent over you. Like maybe he kissed you" Yuki said.

"Eh? Kiss?" she asked and then shook her head. "No, he didn't kiss me. He's taller than me so if anything he was teasing me by doing this" she said leaning her forehead against Yuki who's breath caught in his throat, she was extremely close.

"He then proceeded to laugh at me and play with my hair…I swear he's like Momiji sometimes, doing stuff to mess around. I guess with him bent over like that I guess it could look like making out in the hallway" Hikaru said laughing a little. "Don't worry Yuki, I won't let our secret out…though I can assume you were worried because Tohru can always have her memory wiped if people start finding out" she said.

"I'm also worried for you…Hikaru-san if you were the one to get caught….then…Akito could…" Yuki said letting it hang in the air. Akito can very well decide to kill her, if not he could always imprison her.

Refusing to show she was glad he was concerned for her she just shook her head "You forget for 17 years I've been avoiding males and I haven't transformed yet" she said to him.

"Yes but you've been in an all girl's school" Yuki points out.

"Well don't worry. Tohru is safe, besides my life is on the line as well. Tenjou or anyone else will ever find out ok" Hikaru said getting annoyed, standing up and making a move to leave but he grabs her wrist.

"Gomen…Hikaru-san…can I ask you one thing then?" he asked, looking up at her. He felt she was angry with him and he still had something he felt he needed to ask.

"Nani?"

"What do you think of me…us? Yuki ask, face becoming warm at his own question.

Hikaru figured he meant the zodiac members as a whole "I feel like we have something in common, we all transform into animals, making it incontinent to be close to others of opposite gender" she said to him. "However I feel differently about each member of the zodaic, like I feel grateful to Shigure for allowing me to be here. He's a bit much sometimes but he's great company" she said.

"What about us? The cat and I? Since we are around you more often" Yuki asked looking at the fox.

"Well…I like Kyo. Us being rejected members of the zodiac curse really makes me feel like I am not alone. He acts difficult but I know he means well…I feel I can understand him just a little bit more than I do most" she said thinking about the orange neko.

"Well what I feel about you is…" she paused for a moment. "I don't know how to describe it Yuki-kun, your complicated. I know for a fact…despite being the Rat you are very kind, you even carried me to your home the first day I met you. You always are calm and collected and know just what to say…I always admire that about you. That and how you are so well liked at school…I mean without the fans many people like and respect your opinion" she said to him. She smiled as flashbacks over the year came back, "We had some great times together…and I felt like you were the first zodiac member I was seeing as a friend…and I always hoped we can become better friends." She said to him satisfied with her answer.

"Hikaru-san" he said with a smile on his face, it was a special one, not the one for school. But one he would usually give Tohru and Hikaru didn't fail to notice. He leaned close to her just close as Eichi was earlier.

"I see many great qualities I like about you too, Hikaru-san." He leaned in and his lips brushed against her cheek in the softest kiss. It felt warm and soft, but it was over as soon as it began. He stepped away with a gentle smile he couldn't see her red face in the near darkness but he saw her eyes were wide and soon after.

_POOF_

She turned into a rather embarrassed little fox under the pile of pajamas. "Yuki-kun!" she yipped at him, flushing hotly under her pelt.

Yuki laughed softly, a rare sound indeed as Yuki made it his business not to laugh in front of others and Hikaru has only heard it once before now. He bent to pick her up, her clothes in one arm he liked to be able to get to her like this, he could tell why Momiji did it often. "Gomen, Hikaru-san. It's late, so we should probably go to bed" he said after sliding the door closed, moonlight now unable to enter.

"You sure like to tease me, enjoying having me transform all the time without being embraced" Hikaru grumbled as they head up the stairs.

"It's remarkable you transform when embarrassed" Yuki admits as he approaches the room, the lights were of signaling Tohru was asleep. He opens the door quietly and sure enough the average girl who changed his life was asleep, looking as innocent as always and puts the fox on her bed, after awhile Shigure decided to get two beds to put on opposite sides of the room. "Night Hikaru-san" he said as he sat her clothes beside the fox. "And who said I was teasing you. Hikaru-san?" he asked, leaving that question to linger as he left the room.

'_Wait if he wasn't teasing me…then…what does that mean? Yuki, the year of the rat no less, does he like me?'_ This was her final thought as she transformed.

The rat in question was making his way back into his room, still remembering her soft cheek against his lips. He was more troubled by the emotions this sudden action has caused.

'_Could it be…that I like Hikaru-san?'_

**Yay for Valentine's day. Again this Chapter doesn't follow my current place in the fanfiction. I will make a Valentine's day chapter to go with the story and by then, things could change. But I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed making it.**


End file.
